In U.S. Pat. No. 2,001,711 a portable tensile testing machine is disclosed which is operated through a fluid cylinder which is operated by a rack and pinion pump shown in FIG. 5, and a valve system shown in FIG. 6. The separate rod, the dash pot and the alignment collet does not appear to be shown.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,321,875 discloses the use of a single fluid cylinder in a tensile testing machine. The separate supply chamber, and rod operable therein, and dash pot, do not appear to be disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,329,010 discloses a tensile testing machine for fabrics. A fluid operating cylinder is used to apply the tensile force. The separate supply cylinder, the alignment collet, and the dash pot do not appear to be disclosed.
U.S Pat. No. 3,407,651 discloses a tensile testing machine in which the tensile load is applied at a high rate of speed by an explosive charge which severs a frangible member shown in FIG. 2. The collet alignment feature, and the single stroke of a hydraulic ram are not apparently disclosed. A dash shock absorber appears to be shown in FIG. 1 at 37.
U.S. Pat. N o. 3,548,646 discloses a tensile testing assembly operated by high pressure gas applied to both sides of piston 15. The end of specimen 21 is located by co-operating tapers on the slot in piston 15, and an adjustable set screw. The single stroke hydraulic supply ram does not appear to be disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,464 discloses a pipe ring testing apparatus including a manually operated pump 40 and a tensile drive cylinder 16 controlled by valve 38. The specimens are semi-circular shoe discs. The rod-in-chamber, collet alignment feature, and the dash pot, do not appear to be shown.